You're the One!
by chubby4567
Summary: Marley has always been afraid to love, but when Valentine's day is just around the corner she realises it's time to tell him that she loves him.


Hey there again. So I keep writing it's annoying really I have a constant headache due to ideas. This one is quite short cause it's based on a conversation I had with my sister Please!.If you stuck PM me and I will share ideas no stress…I know I am not the best writer, but I need to know should I continue or just be a reader. Anyway enjoy this…

I do not own glee and this is a One-shot (My Second Try!)

So Marley rose had been dating the school hunk Ryder Lynn for a few months now and though she never told him she loved him and with valentine's day coming up Marley wondered what would be the perfect gift being as she couldn't really afford something that expensive plus ;what could she get Ryder that he didn't already have. I mean let's get real Ryder came from a very wealthy family; it's hard to believe considering how humble he is.

"Hey" Ryder said

"H…hey" Marley said she had zoned out, so bad she didn't even notice Ryder had started walking towards her and now stood directly in front of her.

"You Okay?" Ryder asked generally concerned about his girlfriend

"Ya… just thinking" Marley said

"About?" Ryder said flirting a little

"Your Gift" Marley said

"Do I get a clue?" Ryder asked hoping his girlfriend would be kind enough to give him a little clue.

"Nope" Marley said making it seem like she already had the gift when I actual fact she had no idea what to get Ryder.

"Please!" Ryder begged

"I can't it'll ruin the surprise, but you're going to love it" Marley said

"Fine…Well I have to go, see you in glee club" Ryder told Marley

"Wait…What about lunch?" Marley asked disappointed

"I know and I'm sorry I have to bail, but I have to work on your gift or else it won't be ready in time…" Ryder said

"You're not making another sculptor are you?" Marley asked hoping it wasn't another sculptor give what happened the last time.

_**Flashback **_

"What is it? "Marley asked

"It's you…I spent the whole week working on it" Ryder said proud of his creation

"Wow…" Marley said

"You don't like it?" Ryder said

"No...I do I love it, it's just…..different" Marley lied avoiding Ryder's eyes.

"Marley Rose…you are the worst liar I have known, But I thought you might hate it so I also got you this…" Ryder said and gave Marley a beautiful Necklace.

"Ryder. It's beautiful" Marley said "Can you put it on for me…"

"Ya. Sure" Ryder put on the necklace on for Marley

And Marley turned around and kissed Ryder because she loved the gift.

"Am I really such a bad liar?" Marley asked

"Ya. You're really bad…" Ryder told Marley

_**End of Flashback**_

"No...I am not and by the way that sculptor was a piece of art" Ryder told Marley

"Right…I will see you in glee club." Marley told Ryder

**Later in Glee club**

"Hey…Unique" Marley said

"Hey Girl…Are you ready for what is sure to be a torturous Glee meeting revolving around LOVE and the idea of Love" Unique said quite irritated

"I am going to take a wild guess and say you don't like Valentine's day?" Marley asked

"I mean I don't hate it…I just don't like it when I have to spend it alone" Unique told Marley

"Well…You have me" Marley said trying to comfort Unique

"Thanks"Unique said as they entered the already filled Glee club

Marley sat down between Brittany and Unique.

"So we all know that this week is Valentine's Day and Love is in the Air." Mr Schue declared as the glee club erupted with cheers

"So we will be singing love songs the whole week, it can be a duet, solo or a group number…would anyone like to start?"

"I would …this song id for Bree from my heart" Jake started sing his heart out to Bree pouring out his love to her.

[Jake]

I was sent here for you

We were made to love

We were made to love

You were sent for me too

We were made to love

We were made to love

Oooh I've never seen anything

In much more than you and me

Extraordinary machine

Oooh I've never loved, I've never loved

Never loved someone like this

All I know is…

I was sent here for you

We were made to love

We were made to love

You were sent for me too

We were made to love

We were made to love

All made for love, We were made to love

I was sent here for you

We were made to love

We were made to love

You were sent for me too

We were made to love

We were made to love

Oooh, have you ever known

We laid your eyes on

The perfect work of art

I knew right from the start

Oooh I was never sure of a God before

But I know he must exist:

He created this

I was sent here for you

We were made to love

We were made to love

You were sent for me too

We were made to love

We were made to love

All made for love, We were made to love

I was sent here for you

We were made to love

We were made to love

You were sent for me too

We were made to love

[Jake concluded the song and Bree was in tears]

As the Glee club came to a close Brittany asked Marley what she was doing after school and if she wouldn't mind being a guest on Fondue for Two…after Glee. Marley agreed and after school she went over to Brittany's place for her interview

**Fondue for Two theme song.**

"Hello…My fellow Americans and welcome to Fondue for two…today's special guest is Marley rose better known as **that girl, **also dating the superstar Justin Bieber who is a jock and the star football and member of the glee club …Welcome Marley" Brittany said

"Hey...Brittany, I am glad to be here" Marley said

"So Marley I heard you and Justin Bieber are dating" Brittany said

"Ya, I am dating Ryder" Marley confirmed

"That's his secret code name…" Brittany whispered

Marley sighed

"Is it hard dating a superstar?" Brittany asked

"Ryder's not…A superstar, he's just an average amazing guy" Marley said

"I don't know …Ryder that well I hardly know him" Brittany said

"You see him almost every day in Glee, you just said it" Marley told her

"Could you tell our viewers a bit more about your relationship and Ryder" Brittany asked

"He is amazing, sweet, kind, funny, attractive, honest, trustworthy and perfect in every way" Marley said blushing

"It…sounds like someone is in looooove" Brittany said

"What?" Marley said trying to act confused

"I think you should tell him how you feel since valentine's day is coming up and maybe he will write you a song in his new album…We love you 's all we have for today folks till next time" Brittany said

**Fondue for Two theme song.**

_**At school**_

"Hey…" Marley said as she went up to Ryder and kissed him

"Hey...you" Ryder said

"Here…This is the latest version of Call of Duty…I know how you love it" Marley handed it over to him

"I do love it…Anyway I have two gifts for you one is dinner at my place at 7 today and the second I will give to you later…" Ryder kissed her

"Can't wait…I too have another gift for you, but I will give it to you in Glee"

"And what is it" Ryder asked

"Just something, small and simple but I do hope you love it" Marley said

"It's from you, so I bet I will…see ya in Glee" Ryder said

**Later in Glee**

"Alright…guys so Marley has a very special song to sing to Ryder…the floor is yours" Mr Schue said

"Ryder before I met you ...i was non-existent, I never thought that in a million years I could have a boyfriend one like you.I used to hate looking in the mirror, but now I find myself checking to make sure I look really good just for you .You're every girls dream of the perfect boyfriend…I was never good with words, but you always hear me more clearly when I am singing and get what I am trying to tell you." Marley said close to tears.

[Marley started]

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart

But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?

I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved

I never wanna leave you, but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

You put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth

And I've never opened up

I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me

And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

You put your arms around me and I'm home

[Marley finished off]

"I love you Ryder and…" Marley said the quickly looked down

"I love you too" Ryder said as he kissed Marley

"Marley Rose you're not like every other girl and that's why I love you. Your perfectly imperfect, amazing, sweet, understanding, forgiving, honest and beautiful. I fell in love with you from the first day I met you and I've only grown more in love with you every day. That's why I hope you accept this promise ring. I was going to give it to you at dinner, but after that I just…I just had to. I love you and I promise to be the best boyfriend I can to you." Ryder said to Marley as he pulled out the most beautiful promise ring Marley has ever seen.

"So do you Marley Rose accept to be my girlfriend?" Ryder asked going on one knee

"I do…I do. I will be your girlfriend" Marley said blushing uncontrollably

The glee club erupted with cheers as everyone was so happy for the couple. Marley couldn't be more happy she was the luckiest girl in the world. This was officially the best Valentine's Day ever. Of course something's never change such as Brittany's everlasting confusion. Later that day Marley and Ryder had dinner at Ryder's place and they spoke for hours and it like…like Love.

"I am so happy for you two… and Congrlations I hope it's a girl" Brittany said to Marley and Ryder

"What?" Marley asked Brittany

"On the baby" Brittany whispered loud enough for everyone to hear

"Brittany I am not pregnant and this is just a promise ring" Marley said

"I won't tell anyone" Brittany said "And if Selena Finds out …I got your back" Brittany told Marley.

That is the end of it the songs used are Made to love by John Legend and Arms by Christina Perri.I do hope you guys review. I tried my best I hope you enjoyed!

Xoxo Chubby


End file.
